Kazuku! Pagou a conta de luz?
by Kahhh
Summary: Kakuzu não pagou a conta de luz. Quais motivos levaram o nosso querido mercenário a fazer isso? E o resto dos membros, como vão agir em meio á escuridão? COMÉDIA.


**SINOPSE:**Kakuzu não pagou a conta de luz. Quais motivos levaram o nosso querido mercenário a fazer isso? E o resto dos membros, como vão agir em meio á escuridão?

**DISCLAIMER:**Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO ****IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.!

ESTA FANFIC CONTÉM LINGUAGEM IMPRÓPRIA, CULPA DO HIDAN! ENTÃO SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE PALAVRÕES DE ALTO CALÃO, NÃO LEIA!  
>BOA LEITURA!<p>

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>KAKUZU! PAGOU A CONTA DE LUZ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Era noite; e à essa hora, nossos queridos vilões estavam todos reunidos no salão principal. Pein necessitava com máxima urgência da presença de todos para tentar encontrar um modo de capturar o Jinchuuriki hiperativo. Ele era o último que faltava, pois já haviam conseguido raptar Killer Bee e extrair o Biju de oito caudas.<p>

Fazia um bom tempo que estavam naquele cômodo, e o silêncio estava começando a incomodar.

- Será que dá pra começar isso logo? Já faz meia hora que estamos aqui; estou cansado e minha bunda está dormente, hn! – Deidara protestou, com um bocejo.

- Affe! Vocês sabem que eu odeio esperar! – Sasori desabafou, com um olhar cansado.

- Danna, você nunca teve paciência com nada, só para aquelas bonecas idiotas que chama de arte. Hn!

- É arte sim, ela dura para sempre...

- Arte é aquilo que se desfaz em questão de segundos, hn.

- Não! Arte é a beleza eterna.

Deidara, contrariado, colocou a mão na bolsa onde continha argila e moldurou um pássaro, abriu a mão e sorriu com os olhos brilhando após admirar sua arte explosiva.

- Veja isso, Danna! – animado, soltou o pássaro – A arte é um estouro! – e então executou o selo – KAT... – Deidara sentiu-se sufocar quando seu parceiro tapou sua boca com as mãos, impedindo que terminasse a palavra.

- Está maluco! Quer explodir nosso esconderijo, de novo! – bravejou o ruivo.

- Parem com isso vocês dois! E Deidara, chega dessas brincadeiras; você sempre acaba explodindo nosso esconderijo e aí, depois temos que procurar outro! – Pein encarou significamente o loiro á sua frente, que desfez o pássaro de argila.

- É sempre assim! Ele explode, ficamos sem esconderijo e lá vamos nós procurar desesperadamente um outro, feito um bando de malucos! Estou cheio de calos nos dedos dos pés! – Itachi se pronunciou, enquanto massageava os pés doloridos.

- É! E só conseguimos achar esse muquifo! Que, aliás, está cheio de ratos e baratas! – Konan arrepiava só de lembrar – Odeio baratas! Além do que, esse cheiro de mofo me arde os olhos!

- Pior mesmo é quando temos que limpar o "_bolinho"_ dos Bijus. Nunca vi tanta merda num lugar só, hn! – o loiro explosivo torceu o nariz, com cara de nojo – A gente tem que limpar aquilo com uma pazinha! Cruel demais chefe, hn.

- É igual comer um bolo de 10 quilos com uma colherzinha de chá, né, Deidara-senpai? – disse Tobi, todo orgulhoso de suas palavras sem sentido.

- Tobi, você é um retardado, hn.

- Esse muquifo é apertado pra porra. – foi a hora de Kakuzu fazer seus comentários – Mas é bom assim, porque dá menos gastos com produtos de limpeza!

- Sei que não é um bom lugar e os Bijus causam muita sujeira, mas foi o único que encontramos. E não podemos começar a reunião enquanto Hidan não aparecer. – Pein explicou, entediado. Deidara olhou para seu líder e sorriu sarcástico.

- Onde aquele idiota está, hn?

- Tomando banho. – respondeu Kakuzu – Sabe como ele fica toda vez que faz seus sacrifícios... – suspirou – Desperdiçando água...onde já se viu! A conta já está ficando cara!

- Você reclama demais, hn.

De repente, as luzes se apagaram e tudo ficou escuro. Um grito ecoou na caverna, assustando os membros da organização.

- AHHHHHHHHH CARALHO, QUE ÁGUA GELADA DA PORRA! – Hidan berrou do outro lado. Sem energia, água quente virou água fria.

- O que foi isso, hn?

- Deidara-senpai, isso se chama escuro, ele surge quando não há luz e... – antes de concluir sua explicação foi interrompido por um soco na cabeça – AIIII, DOEU! – caiu de bunda no chão, massageando o galo que surgiu com a pancada.

- Não me refiro a isso Tobi, mas sim ao grito, hn.

- Ah, deve ter sido o Hidan-senpai, ele é o único que fala esses palavrões! – Tobi concluiu, animado. Mas sua expressão mudou radicalmente quando percebeu que não podia ver nada, mas NADA MESMO – AHHHHHHHH, Tobi tem medo do escuro! Proteja Tobi, Deidara-senpai! – Tobi abraçou o loiro que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Me larga, Tobi! – empurrou-o, fazendo com que voltasse a sentar.

- Mas Tobi é um bom garoto...

- Se quiser, eu te abraço, meu menino maravilhoso! – Orochimaru destilou, com malícia.

- Não! Tobi tem medo do Orochimaru-senpai! Orochimaru-senpai é tarado!

- Muito cruel da sua parte, Tobi. – murmurou Orochimaru, cabisbaixo.

- Você ficou insuportável depois que assumiu sua homossexualidade, Orochimaru! –Itachi já estava irritado.

- É! Não sei por que resolveu voltar pra organização. Estava tudo muito bem antes de você aparecer, hn – Deidara não escondia o ar de desapontamento.

- Ora! Acha que eu ia deixar de ficar em um lugar que tem nove homens lindos e maravilhosos? Fico é torcendo para um de vocês passar perto de mim só de toalha...vai que eu puxo sem querer...quer dizer...vai que ela escorrega... – babava só de imaginar a cena – Voltei só pra ficar perto de vocês, meus "totosos"!

- Você me assusta Orochimaru-senpai! – Tobi se afastou de fininho, horrorizado.

- Você me enoja, isso sim! – o homem-tubarão falou por entre os dentes afiados.

- É só ignorá-lo; precisamos dele aqui para capturar a nove caudas. – Pein tentou explicar a situação, já perdendo a paciência.

- Já estou cansada de ouvir tanta discussão! Sempre que cai a energia, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, é isso! Minha cabeça já tá explodindo! – a mestra dos papéis massageou as têmporas.

- Foi o escandaloso do Hidan que começou, hn – o loiro ponderou, bufando de raiva.

- NÃO ME METE NISSO NÃO! TO QUIETINHO AQUI, SEU BOSTA!

- Aew Hidan, vai lá ligar aquela merda de chave! Já faz tempo que você está nesse banho e com certeza foi isso que forçou o relógio e fez a energia cair! – Kisame exigiu, impaciente.

- COMO? EU NÃO CONSIGO ENXERGAR NADA, CACETE! NÃO FAZ NEM CINCO MINUTOS QUE ESTOU AQUI!

- Toda vez que alguém vai tomar banho acontece isso; de hoje em diante todo mundo vai tirar a caca do corpo durante o dia! – Kakuzu ordenou, em tom de deboche.

- A culpa é sua, Kakuzu! Você não comprou um relógio novo; esse já está velho e fraco, não agüenta mesmo! – Kisame resmungou.

- Não comprei mesmo. É muito caro! Então, se contentem com esse!

- Affe, vai se ferrar! – Kisame retrucou.

- VOCÊ VAI SER O PRÓXIMO SACRIFÍCIO PRA JASHIN-SAMA SEU MÃO DE VACA DO CARALHO!

A caverna estava tão escura que ninguém enxergava nem a palma de sua mão. Os únicos que eram capazes de ver algo eram Itachi e Pein, por possuírem o Sharingan e Rinnegan, respectivamente. Os olhos deles brilhavam em meio á escuridão.

Todos que estavam naquela sala tremeram de agonia quando ouviram um barulho de vidro se quebrar.

- AI, PORRA! MEU DEDINHO! – com certeza Hidan devia ter tropeçado em algo enquanto andava pelo corredor – EU MATO O FILHO DA PUTA QUE DEIXOU UMA MESA NO MEIO DO CAMINHO! – gritava com o dedinho latejando – ISSO DÓI PRA PORRA!

- Gostaria de saber onde Hidan aprendeu esses palavrões; que absurdo. – Konan chegou a enrubescer com tamanha grosseria – SAI DAÍ LOGO MACUMBEIRO DOS INFERNOS!

- VEM AQUI QUE EU TE MOSTRO O MACUMBEIRO, MULHER!

- COMO É QUE É? EU TE MATO, SEU DESGRAÇADO! – se debatia enquanto Pein a impedia de seguir tal instinto assassino.

- Hidan, o relógio de energia fica ao lado do banheiro; é só abrir a porta e entrar. Vê se liga logo essa joça e pára de semear a discórdia, porra! – Kakuzu já estava se estressando com essa demora em resolver algo tão simplório.

- Falando assim até que parece fácil, Kakuzu, o problema é, será que ele vai achar a porta? Tá muito escuro, hn. – rebateu Deidara, com uma voz preguiçosa.

- Se o deixarem procurando sozinho vai quebrar todos os meus vasos! – Konan bufou de raiva.

- Acho que alguém devia ir ajudar... – Sasori concluiu, após ouvir outro barulho de cacos.

- Ai meus vasos! Meus lindos vasos de porcelana! – Os olhos de Konan encheram de água.

- Eu vou! – Itachi se levantou heroicamente e caminhou devagar até a porta, saindo em seguida.

Andava pelo corredor quando viu Hidan sair de um dos quartos agarrando na parede como apoio por não conseguir enxergar nada.

- O relógio não esta ai, Hidan, mas no cômodo ao lado. – Itachi falou calmamente, dirigindo-se até o rapaz.

- É você, Itachi? – perguntou, após ver o sharingan.

- Acho que isso é óbvio, né? Vou te ajudar a procurar o relógio, depois vamos pra sala de reuniões. Todo mundo está esperando você! – Itachi segurou o braço de Hidan e o puxou para dentro do cômodo – A propósito, o quarto que você acabou de sair é o da Konan... – os olhos de Hidan se esbugalharam; está explicado o aroma suave de flores que sentiu assim que adentrou o cômodo. _"Fudeu.Tômorto!"_pensou após lembrar-se de ter quebrado algo no quarto dela, embora não soubesse bem o quê.

Procuraram pelo relógio até que encontraram.

- Estranho, não foi o relógio que fez a energia cair. – Itachi concluiu ao examinar o aparelho.

- Caralho! Tá de brincadeira, né?

- A chave não está para baixo, ainda permanece para cima.

- Então o que raios causou essa merda de apagão! - Hidan coçava os olhos, sentindo-se estranho por não poder enxergar nada.

- Não sei; vamos voltar e descobrir o que está acontecendo. – puxou novamente o colega Akatsuki pelo braço.

Após saírem do quarto, caminharam devagar até a sala de reuniões. Assim que lá chegaram, Itachi soltou o braço de Hidan.

- Hei Itachi, seu boiola! Esqueceu que não tô enxergando nada! Como vou achar um lugar pra sentar?

- Se vira! – concluiu o Uchiha, já sentado.

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

- Hidan, dê três passos para a esquerda... – Pein tentava guiar o rapaz, que obedeceu – Agora dê cinco passos adiante, a cadeira vazia vai estar na sua frente.

Hidan o fez e após dar os passos, esticou a mão e sentiu a cadeira. Sentou-se, mas notou algo errado, aquilo estava macio e quente demais para um assento de madeira.

- Hidan, seu bosta, sai do meu colo! – Kisame empurrou o ninja que murmurou palavrões costumeiros.

- Por que nenhum de vocês senta no meu colo? Prometo que não vão se arrepender... – Orochimaru sugeriu, com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Vai se fudê, seu viado dos infernos! Vira homem! – Hidan revidou, exaltado.

- Eu disse, Orochimaru-senpai é tarado! – Tobi tremeu com a constatação.

- É a próxima cadeira Hidan, não sabe contar! – Itachi já estava cansado de tudo aquilo.

Após Hidan finalmente achar a tal cadeira e sentar, Pein notou algo estranho: a luz ainda não havia voltado.

- Por que não ligaram o relógio?

- Porque não foi ele que causou a queda de energia, a chave estava para cima, tudo em ordem. – explicou o Uchiha.

- Então o que foi que aconteceu, afinal? – Kisame já bufafa de raiva.

Pein, por um momento, lembrou-se de algo que poderia ser o motivo do apagão: Kakuzu não lhe entregava o recibo da conta de luz paga já havia algum tempo.

- Kakuzu, pagou a conta de luz? – todos os membros arregalaram os olhos, incrédulos. O homem permaneceu em silêncio.

- Responde logo, seu merda! Hn – Deidara exigiu, enfurecido.

- Não! Vocês estão gastando demais e nosso dinheiro não é pinico. É um castigo pra aprenderem!

- Tá explicado! – Konan falou, num suspiro.

- Kakuzu, eu juro que quando eu sair daqui, eu te mato! – Sasori berrou, constrangido.

- Acalmem-se... – Pein tentava recolocar a ordem naquele lugar...isso é, se algum dia já existiu ordem naquela bagaça – Kakuzu, há quanto tempo deixou de pagar a conta de luz?

- Faz só um...três meses. – todo mundo balançou a cabeça negativamente, descrentes no que acabavam de ouvir – E digo mais! Só vou pagar quando todo mundo começar a diminuir os gastos!

- Aew, cambada! Quem aqui tá a fim de espancar esse filho da puta? – Hidan convidou, já arregaçando as mangas.

- Aiiii! Faz isso com ele não, coitadinho! Se querem espancar alguém, espanquem a mim, meus apetitosos! – Orochimaru sugeriu, todo animadinho, babando litros – Me desgracem, me difamem, me odeiem! Me taquem na parede e me chamem de lagartixa! Ui!

- Eca, isso é bizarro! – uma careta de desgosto tomou a face de Konan.

- Kakuzu, o dinheiro não é seu, é da organização; e ele serve justamente para isso: pagar nossos gastos com alimentos, água e luz. – Pein tentava manter a razão.

- É! Mas eu sou o tesoureiro, portanto devo controlar os gastos.

- Deixando a gente sem luz, Kakuzu? Acha isso certo? – Konan não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

- Kakuzu! Temos que manter nossa reputação, pelo menos pra esses lados! Não podemos ser inadimplentes! – Pein bateu a palma da não na testa, horrorizado com a atitude de seu "radical" tesoureiro.

- Bah! Fala sério, seu nome tá mais sujo que pau de galinheiro, chefinho-senpai! – foi aí que Tobi levou mais um soco na cabeça.

- Eu já falei pra parar com isso, idiota! Quer morrer, hn?

- Deidara-senpai é muito malvado! – choramingou Tobi, triste e mais uma vez, acariciando o galo.

- Isso não vai mudar nada! Não vou pagar e ponto final! – cruzou os braços em sinal de desafio.

- Gente... – Deidara disse, com os olhos esbugalhados – Tem algo subindo em mim...

- Isso não é hora de ficar excitado, Deidara. – Kisame riu das próprias palavras.

- Eu posso dar um jeito nisso se quiser meu bofe loiro! – Orochimaru lambeu os beiços – Adoro loiros, são docinhos e apetitosos.

- Você me envergonha, Deidara. – Sasori balanou a cabeça negativamente, desapontado.

- Não é nada disso, seu bando de pervertidos! É que tem algo subindo nas minhas pernas! – Deidara se levantou e começou a se debater – AHHHH CARALHO, AJUDA AQUI GENTE! TÁ FAZENDO CÓCEGAS, HAHAHAAHAHAHA! – Deidara caiu na gargalhada enquanto apertava as calças na tentativa frustrada de tirar o invasor.

- Uhhh, Tobi acha que é Orochimaru-senpai que tá dentro das suas calças, Deidara-senpai? Afinal ele pode virar cobras...

- Affe, que nojo? Cala a boca, Tobi! – Konan colocou as mãos na boca, horrorizada.

- Quem me dera fosse eu no meio das pernas desse loirinho! Uiiii! Não sou eu. Não que eu não quisesse ser! – Orochimaru falou animado.

- Pára com isso, Deidara! – Sasori falou constrangido.

- DANNA, SOCORRO! HAHAHAHAHA! – gargalhando escandalosamente, agarrou-se na capa do ruivo.

- Sai pra lá! – empurrou o loiro, que caiu no chão e ficou rolando, se debatendo, até que finalmente conseguiu retirar o estranho "ser" de suas calças.

- O que é isso que estou segurando? Alguém aí pode me dizer? Itachi, Chefe, hn?

- É uma barata. – Itachi respondeu, calmamente. Os olhos de Deidara arregalaram.

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, COISA NOJENTA, ASQUEIROSA! – jogou a coitada da barata para cima, que acabou caindo no colo de Konan. Óbvio que ela percebeu de imediato!

- PEIN! SOCORRO! ME SALVA! AHHH! – Se jogou no colo do líder da Akatsuki que estava sentado ao seu lado. Pein percebeu que a cadeira pendeu para trás com o peso dos dois e, infelizmente...ou felizmente, quem sabe, caíram.

Todos ouviram o barulhão e se levantaram. Não puderam fazer nada já que não enxergavam porcaria nenhuma.

- MAS QUE PORRA FOI ISSO? – Hidan olhava de um lado pro outro – Como se eu fosse capaz de ver alguma coisa...CARALHO!

- Chefinho-senpai! – Tobi falou, quebrando o silêncio e esticando a cabeça pra frente – Está tudo bem?

- Querem parar com esse pânico desnecessário? A Konan se assustou com a barata, se jogou no colo de Pein-sama, e os dois caíram. Só isso. – Itachi explicou, enquanto observava os dois se levantarem e Pein guiar a ninja para o seu lugar.

A vontade de rir e maliciar invadiu a alma de alguns membros (de todos, na verdade, com exceção de Orochimaru, que amaldiçoava não ter tido a mesma idéia antes de Konan); mas eles se seguraram, afinal, tratava-se de Pein; líder da organização.

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, Konan. – Pein se recompôs, limpando sua capa e arrumando a cadeira.

- Desculpe-me, Pein-sama! Mas você sabe como eu fico perto de baratas! – Konan sentiu um arrepio no corpo só de imaginar.

- Nunca vou me esquecer dessa noite! Principalmente da parte onde eu esgano um certo pão-duro de uma figa! – Hidan falou, após passar a mão nos cabelos que ficaram duros por não retirar o shampoo – Tu tá fudido manolo!

- Bem lembrado, Hidan. Kakuzu, resolva isso o mais rápido possível! – Pein ordenou, já não agüentando mais essa situação. O líder viu o homem menear a cabeça negativamente e mostrar o dedo do meio. – Kakuzu... – a voz agora séria e amedrontadora – Você, por um acaso, está esquecendo que eu posso ver o que está fazendo, seu desgraçado!

- Er... pessoal, hn.

- O que é dessa vez, Deidara! – Pein gritou, furioso.

- Bom...é que...vocês não estão sentindo um cheiro estranho, hn?

- Opa! Foi mau aew, é que comi uma rabada da braba com repolho hoje! – Hidan confessou, sorrindo.

- Você é um porco! – Konan tapou o nariz, morrendo de nojo.

- Espera. Esse cheiro ta muito forte pra ser apenas uma bufa, hn – o loiro declarou, com voz fanha, por estar também tampando o nariz.

Mais uma vez, ouviu-se um barulho de vidro se quebrar.

- Parece que tem mais alguém perdido pela caverna... – Konan falou "calmamente" – O PRÓXIMO FILHO DA PUTA QUE QUEBRAR OUTRO VASO EU MATO! ISSO ME CUSTOU O OLHO DA CARA!

- Konan-senpai tá caolha! – Tobi gargalhou só de imaginar – Hahahahahahaha, olho por olho deixa todo mundo caolho!

- De onde você tira essas palavras estúpidas, Tobi! – Konan cerrou o punho, já sem a mínima paciência – Eu quis dizer que foram caros!

-Ah, agora Tobi entendeu.

- Tinha que ser o Zetsu. – Itachi se pronunciou, após ver uma silhueta esquisita aparecer na porta.

- Zetsu, o que andou comendo, porra! – Hidan não agüentava mais aquele cheiro.

- Desculpe, estava com fome e resolvi procurar algo para comer. – **E ****achou ****o ****pior ****alimento ****que ****existe.–**Mas bem que você gostou de comer aquele cadáver em estado avançado de decomposição, não é? –**Eu ****quase ****vomitei ****com ****aquilo; ****nunca ****mais ****deixo ****você ****escolher ****a ****refeição!–**Pára de reclamar! Foi a única coisa que achamos! – **Vai ****se ****ferrar!**

Uma gota enorme surgiu na cabeça de todos após presenciar a discussão dos Zetsus.

- A propósito, porque está tudo escuro? – perguntou o homem planta.

- Essa anta do Kakuzu não pagou a conta de luz. E sai pra lá, porra! Cê tá fedendo pra caralho! – Hidan resmungou, fazendo gestos excessivos com a mão para manter Zetsu afastado.

- Eu vou sair daqui. Meu nariz chega a doer, com esse porco! Itachi, me leve até a porta, por favor. – Kakuzu pediu, após se levantar – Vou fiscalizar rigorosamente os gastos de cada um, dependendo vão ter que pagar a conta com o dinheiro de vocês.

- Foda-se você Kakuzu! Sua obrigação é cuidar da nossa grana, então não pode exigir dinheiro da gente! Dessa vez você exagerou, hn! – Deidara protestou, estressado.

- Onde você vai? – Itachi perguntou.

- Vou resolver isso; quero evitar mais confusões. – Itachi caminhou até Kakuzu e levou o homem até a porta para seguir seu caminho, voltando para seu lugar, em seguida.

- Ahhh Zetsu! Fica longe de mim! Que nojo! – Konan se sentia à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Foi mau aí pessoal... – **Eu ****não ****to ****me ****sentindo ****bem...–**O que houve? – **Minha ****barriga ****ta ****doendo; ****precisamos ****ir ****ao ****banheiro.**

- Misericórdia, não fala isso! – Konan arregalou os olhos – Eu não vou limpar o banheiro! Não! Prefiro morrer do que perder a vida!

- Hã? – Todos ficaram confusos com as palavras de Konan, que caiu na gargalhada.

- Que foi? – perguntou, ainda rindo.

- Aí, Zetsu! Eu acho que teu peido é tóxico, véi! Deixou a Konan doidona! Eu hein! – Hidan abanava o nariz, na esperança de aliviar o cheiro.

Depois de meia hora à espera de Kakuzu, a luz finalmente voltou. Os membros vibraram de felicidade.

- Até que enfim, vou terminar meu banho! – Hidan se levantou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- **Não! ****Eu ****vou ****primeiro! ****Preciso ****ir ****ao ****banheiro ****com ****urgência!–**Segura um pouco cara, você sabe muito bem o que acabamos de comer, coisa boa não vai sair.

- Caralho, vocês são nojentos mesmo! – Hidan falou encarando o bígamo – Vai sonhando que vou deixar tu cagar agora! Ninguém aqui é estúpido o bastante pra permitir isso! – correu para a porta e se deparou com Kakuzu assim que a abriu. Hidan encarou o homem – Da próxima vez, te sacrifico pra Jashin-sama, pão duro do caralho! – Kakuzu nem deu bola para o companheiro que se afastou, correndo para o banheiro com Zetsu logo atrás para disputarem quem entraria primeiro.

- Kakuzu, afinal, o que você fez pra luz voltar? – Konan perguntou, curiosa.

- Não te interessa! – respondeu ríspido.

- Mal educado! – ignorou o homem, e sentou na cadeira.

- CONSEGUII, EU SOU FODA! – Hidan gritou do outro lado – CAI FORA DAQUI, SEU CACTO FEDORENTO DO CARALHO!

Zetsu apareceu na porta do salão com os olhos esbugalhados e cara de menor abandonado.

- Nossa! Você está bem, hn? – Deidara perguntou, após ver Zetsu segurando a barriga.

- Nã-ã-o, preci-iso do banhe-ei-ro – **Nã-ão****con-si-sigo****mais****se-segurar.**

- Eu tô caindo fora; estou muito novo pra morrer! – Sasori saiu correndo do salão.

- Me espera Danna, vou com você, hn! – Deidara mais do que depressa foi atrás do shinobi das marionetes.

- Ai meu loirinho, to indo atrás de você e desse ruivo delicioso.

- Tobi não vai deixar você maliciar meus senpais! – Correu atrás de Orochimaru.

- Com licença, vou dormir. – Itachi saiu logo em seguida.

- Eu é que não fico aqui! FUI! – Kakuzu bateu em retirada, deixando Konan e Pein sozinhos.

- Mas...e a reunião? – Pein gritou para os companheiros, que já corriam pra longe.

- Deixa pra outro dia! Não tô a fim de ver o estrago que essa coisa aí vai fazer! – A voz de Kakuzu ecoou no corredor.

- Er... Zetsu... – Konan se aproximou receosa, ele já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a cara contorcida – SAI DAQUI! NÃO QUERO NEM IMAGINAR O QUE VAI ACONTECER QUANDO VOCÊ FAZER O QUE PRETENDE FAZER! – ordenou furiosa – VAI LÁ PRA FORA, AGORA! JÁ BASTA AQUELES BIJUS ENORMES CAGANDO POR AQUI! E AGORA VOCÊ? SAIA! – Zetsu saiu correndo para fora da caverna e se escondeu atrás de uma moita para fazer suas necessidades. Na hora, as borboletas que ali voavam, caíram mortas.

– Eu preciso de férias; esses inúteis vão me enlouquecer qualquer hora dessas! – Pein suspirou, aliviado, com uma voz cansada.

- PORRA! – Hidan gritou do banheiro.

- O que é agora, infeliz! – Pein sentia uma veia palpitar na cabeça, de tanta raiva.

- NÃO TEM ÁGUA, CARALHO!

- Como é que é? – Konan levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até a cozinha. Durante o caminho viu seus preciosos vasos quebrados no chão _"eu mato esses ordinários"_pensou, furiosa.

Ao chegar à cozinha, ligou a torneira e a água não saiu. Arqueou a sobrancelha e semicerrou os olhos.

- Kakuzu, pagou a conta de água? – sentia sua mão tremer de tanto ódio, agarrando o registro da torneira.

E a voz do homem ecoou na caverna, cada vez mais longe:

- EU DISSE ANTES E VOU REPETIIIIR! VOU PAGAR SÓÓÓ QUANDO MANEIRAR NOS GAASTOOOS!

* * *

><p><strong>*** FIM! ***<strong>

* * *

><p>HUM... TEM CARA DE CONTINUAÇÃO, NÉ? MAS ISSO VAI DEPENDER DE VOCÊS, SE QUEREM OU NÃO QUE EU ESCREVA UMA OUTRA FIC COMÉDIA DA AKATSUKI, AFINAL, SOU HORRIVEL EM ESCREVER COMÉDIA, MAS VALEU A TENTATIVA, E A OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS É TUDO PARA UMA ESCRITORA BAKA ^^<br>Agora que tal uma review!


End file.
